The Truth Revealed
by LionshadeSC
Summary: the thoughts and feelings of Silver and Jim while all of this was happening.
1. Chapter 1

"I say we kill 'em all now," Scroop hissed, coming up behind Silver and placing a claw on his shoulder. Jim's eyes widened from inside the barrel filled with purps. The pink shifter Morph jiggled beside him, hovering in the air, not fully understanding the dangerous situation the two of them were in.

"I say what's to say!" Silver yelled, grabbing Scroop and pulling him down so he was below his eye level. "Disobey my orders again like what you pulled with Mr. Arrow," Silver growled, Jim's devastated face and tear filled eyes flashed in the cyborg's mind and he felt his heart give a small twist, "and you'll be joining him!" He threw Scroop against a nearby barrel so it rocked back and forth. He could recall clear as day how Jim had looked at him, that hopeless, defeated look in his eyes, like the world would never be right again. And he could remember how happy it had been before when Jim had for one moment, thought he had done something right.

Then he could remember that sly and evil look Scroop had given when Jim had just discovered that Arrow was gone, and had tricked him in to thinking it was his fault. It had filled Silver with such a rage it felt almost uncontrollable.

And he could remember how happy and content he had felt when he had given that boy a huge and reassuring hug. He felt his heart breaking when he had felt Jim's head fall on his chest as his shoulders started to shake with sobs. His heart pounded loudly in fear as he looked right and left to see if anyone else was around to see. When there wasn't his arms had wrapped around the boy and held him close. "There there Jimbo. It's all right. It's all right." Silver had felt just as confused and hopeless as Jim had.

"_He's like the only real father I've ever had_," Jim thought to himself brokenly. "_Where was he when I needed him_?"

Silver cleared his throat awkwardly and held Jim back a pace, "There there lad. I had better get on me watch -ahem- and you had better be getting some shut eye." He gently shoved him forward. Jim walked back to where the stairs leading to the cabins, and he paused, stopping and turning to look back and looking back at his friend. He held up his hand in a wave, and Silver quietly returned it before Jim went down to the cabin.

Silver jerked himself back to reality and faced Scroop, his body tense. Scroop was a great pirate and underling, but he took orders hardly, and he sometimes needed to be reminded where his place was. He was a troublemaker, and Silver could see him taking over his place if he didn't watch himself. This was why he faced Scroop offensively. He remembered hearing Jimbo referring to him as the 'spider psycho', a term both him and little Morphy were starting to use frequently. This made Silver smirk briefly before flickering back to watch Scroop. "That's not it," the red arachnid hissed. He reached a crimson claw in to a barrel Silver recalled was filled with purps.

"Ya got somethin ta say Scroop?" Silver asked, his cyborg eye watching carefully.

Inside the barrel Jim froze as the claw of the spider psycho reached in, searching for a purp. Jim grabbed one and held it up daintly and flinched when the claw gripped it tightly. It lifted up from sight and he felt a rush of relief flow through him.

"It's that bo-oy!" Scroop hissed slowly, holding the purp out. His gleaming yellow eyes shone angrily and he held up the purp for all to see. Silver felt his heart stop and his face pale slightly when he felt the eyes and heard the agreement of the rest of the crew. Scroop went on. "Me thinks you have a soft, spot for him." One of his claws gently pricked the purp, breaking the thin skin and sending some of the fruit's juice trickling out.

Silver froze for a moment and turned, addressing the crew. "Now you listen to me, the lot of ya! I may be pretending to be the boy's friend, but I ain't gone soft." Jim felt his breath catch in his throat.

"Oh, what was that again? You've got the makings of _greatness _in ya!" Scroop said in a slow voice as he quoted what his captain had said to the boy.

The first thing Silver felt was another flash of anger. So Scroop _had _been listening in that night! The bugger! And the second thing was fear. He couldn't let the crew to think he had gone soft! His reputation, his life, _and _Jim's depended on him.

"Listen to me." Jim felt his heart fall to his stomach as the man he had come to accept, love even, went on, "I care about one thing, and one thing only, Flint's trove! You think I'm going to let some whining snot nosed little whelp get between me and the treasure?" With each word Jim felt his heart sink even more. Morph carelessly bubbled over to his face, rubbing against him and trying to get some attention. Jim grabbed him slowly and locked him in his hands.

There was a sudden scream from above. "Land! Land ho!" All attention the pirates had disappeared and they all excitedly rushed out to see the planet where they would become richer beyond their wildest dreams.

Jim felt helplessness fall within him and he released Morph, sighing shakily and breathing out, his breath trembling. Morph slipped from his fingers and he placed his hand over his face as the pieces in his mind began to fall in to place. Silver. Silver was the cyborg that Billy Bones had warned him of. Silver and his crew were the ones that had burned down the inn. It was all because of Silver that everything had happened to him.

"_No_," he whispered, not believing it. He didn't want to believe it. It couldn't be true. No. Silver couldn't be the pirate. He couldn't. He-He was just so . . . kind,well, in his own way. How could Silver be the one who had caused Jim to go through all this. . . devastation? Silver was his friend, and he had been a better dad than his real one ever had. No. How could this have happened? He let his head fall in his hands. No.

Betrayal and distrust filled his heart. He lifted his head and glared venomously ahead before getting out of the purp barrel. He attempted to do it quick and angrily, but his limbs shook as he exited it and got out of it. He walked slowly and uncertainly to a table, placing a hand on it for stabilization, then his eyes lifted and he began to run to the stairs, about to take them two at a time when a body came down and nearly collided with his. He froze in his tracks.

"Jimbo?"

It was Silver.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

"Didn't your pap ever teach you to pick your fights a bit more carefully?"

Jim's eyes hardened and he looked away from the cyborg. Then he turned his entire body away and began swobbing the deck.

Silver looked at the boy carefully, eyes showing a bit of regret for bringing up the father. "Your father not the teaching sort?"

It took a moment for Jim to answer. "No. He was more the," he turned and breathed in for air, his heart shaking, "taking off and never coming back sort." His arms pulled in and out, feeling the sturdiness of the wet mop.

Silver looked on with sympathy and sighed, "Ah . . . ," and he lumbered over to the cabin boy. He put his arms on the edge of the deck, then looking over to Jim sympathetically. "Sorry lad."

"Hey, no big deal," Jim said nonchalantly, placing the mop down and leaning over the edge of the boat to look down at the space below. "I'm doing just fine."

The large cyborg held his chin for a moment, gazing at the boy before raising his head slightly, "Is that so?" He gave a half smirk and thought to himself, "_This here cabin boy, he may not be so bad._"

Then as he kept his eyes on the boy his amused smirk suddenly changed to horror as he saw the large figure of Scroop coming up over Jim's small figure.

"Jim!" he called out, a warning caught in his throat. But Scroop raised a claw and sliced it down Jim's back, blood gushing out. Jim let out a shout of pain and collapsed on to the deck. Silver ran to him and cradled the boy's head in his large hands. "Jim!" he yelled. "Jim!"

But Jim's eyes were distant as the light in them faded away and he choked out. "I hate you Silver. You betrayed me."

And he went limp.

Silver jerked awake, his eyes snapping open and his heart pounding like thunder. He looked around the wilderness he was now in, his thoughts spinning as he recalled his current situation.

He breathed out shakily. Yes. That's right. When he had come in to the galley . . .

"Jimbo?" Silver looked around, seeing if anyone else was around. He took in Jim's shocked expression, one that was usually bright and excited, ready to take on the tasks that Silver would have for him that day. But he saw . . . fear this morning. True and genuine fear, mixed with shock and confusion.

And in his eyes, hurt.

Silver turned back to Jim, "_What was he doing in the galley? Could he have been eavesdropping and __me and my crew_?"

The risk was too much for Silver. He smiled at Jim and walked down the stairs, causing Jim to walk backwards. "Playing games?"

"Yeah. Yeah we're playing games," Jim said, backing in to the table, his eyes cold and hard.

"_He knows_," Silver thought dreadfully. But he kept up the facade and continued going on. He placed his hand on his chin, rubbing it back and forth. "Oh, I see. Never was much good at playing games." He held back his cyborg arm and turned on his gun. "_I'm not really going to kill him, just knock him out so he won't cause any trouble. If he's passed out my crew won't worry about him. Sorry Jimbo. This is for your own good._"

The image of the treasure flashed in Silver's mind's eye and he took a couple steps forward. Jim's eyes were hard. "_A pirate! A dirty stinking pirate!" _He mentally slapped himself for not being smart enough to realize it sooner. "_Billy Bones, the warning about the cyborg. . . I was blinded by him, tricked by him, to be able to be a guide to help him get his stupid treasure_!"

"Yeah, me too!" Jim grabbed a potato peeler from the table and flashed forward as quick as lightning, stabbing it in to the rubber joint on Silver's leg. He'd seen the maintenance on that leg before, and he knew that this would only hurt Silver, but it wouldn't kill him. However, it would be excruciatingly painful.

A steam of air wheezed quickly out of the joint and Silver let out a shout of frustration and pain. "_Dang that boy! I'll never be able to walk now!" _He gripped his leg painfully and pulled himself up the steps to the deck. There he looked left and right, searching for Jim with his cyborg eye and seeing him just as he got in to the Captain's cabin. "Oh, blast it!" he groaned. Then he stood up as best he could and let out a high whistle. All of his crew turned to the sound of their captain's call. "Change in plan lads!" He whipped out his sword. "We. Move. NOW!" swinging his sword up in the air.

The crew let out a joyous uproar and launched into immediate action. They ran to and fro, retrieving their weapons and getting at once on to the job of opening the door to the captain's quarters.

Back where Jim was helping the captain and Doppler making his escape he ran to the first boat and stood in it, looking at the door anxiously. "_Come on come on we have to hurry!_" the sound of the pursuing pirates setting him on edge.

Then he felt a stirring in his pocket and looked down then up to see a glob of pink bubble up, holding the map in his mouth. "Morph! No!" The morph floated off of the boat quickly and Jim jumped to the dock, diving on to the wood. "Morph! Morph!" His legs felt like they were made of jelly and like he would never run fast enough.

"Morph here Morph!" he spun, desperately trying to grab the pink gloop.

Silver spun around upon hearing Jim's cries for Morph. His eyes brightened as his eyes saw what his little pet had.

The map.

"Morph! Morph!" he said in his friendly tone. He crouched low. "Morphy bring it here." He whistled for him.

"_Uh uh no way is he getting it!" _Jim thought instantly. "Morph! Morph come here Morph! Morph come here!"

"Morphy come here Morphy come to your daddy Morph!"

"Morph! Morph!"

"Morph!"

Completely confused and lost for what to do, he dropped down in to a circle of ropes.

Both men ran to it, but Silver's leg collapsed and he fell to his knees, groaning in pain before looking up to see Jim reaching in lazer fast and grabbing the map. He looked up quickly and their eyes met for a moment before Jim took off, running in the other direction.

Immediately Silver took out his gun, aiming straight at the boy and getting a clear shot, but he felt his heart tug painfully and he remembered Jim's face as it flashed in his mind, and he lowered his gun.

"_I can't do it," _he thought. "_I really have gone soft."_

Silver sat up, feeling dead and not worth anything. The fire light flickered beside him and he looked over his sleeping crew, and his eyes didn't rest long on the sentry. Later at sunset he had tried to bargain with Jimbo, to try and convince him to leave his mates and come with him to get the treasure for themselves. "_I was telling the truth too. I wouldn't mind having to stay with, with that pup. He's much better conversation than this lot that's for sure." _He looked scathingly at the rest of his crew and stood up, still limping on his bad leg. "_He's supposed to give me the map at dawn, but I've waited a whole lifetime for this. I'm going now."_

"All right you sissies get up!" he said, kicking one of his men to jerk him awake. "Ge' up! Come on! We're going in!"

"Alrighty yes sir Captain!" most of them said instantly up on their feet. A few more were awkward and stumbled in to each other. Silver sighed and placed his hand over his face. "_How did I ever get stuck with this bunch_?"

He led his crew out to the fortress that Jim and his companions had claimed, and it was relatively easy to take over a defenseless doctor and an injured captain, both not worth his time. Jim wasn't here. Where was he then? What was going on?

Silver didn't get any information from the two captives and he sat against the rock, waiting. He placed his hat down over his eyes. _"When Jimbo gets back here, we'll get him."_

"_That treasure is owed me by t'under!"_

"_Well try and get it without MY MAP by T'UNDER!" _Jim had roared back angrily.

"_Now to think of it we're both pretty immature," _he thought as he ran through the miles and miles of underground machinery with his new robot friend, well, acquaintance, Ben.

"I tell ya Jimmy! This is the life! Just running around without a care in the world! We should do this more often . . ."

"_Yeah without a care in the world my ass. We better hurry. It's going to be dawn soon." _The memory of defeating Scroop was still fresh in his mid and he knew that it would haunt him for a while. I mean, it's not every day you kill a spider psycho. Guess he was able to pick his fights all right. Silver would be proud.

"_Stop thinking about that lying pirate!" _he scolded himself. "_Just thinking about him more is just going to make you more . . . I don't know."_

Jim got to the entrance and pulled himself up, entering the darkness. He grabbed the map and stood confidently for a moment before rushing over and bouncing it in his hand. "Doc! Doc! I got the map."

A gray metallic arm reached out and grabbed it from his fleshy hand. "Fine work Jimbo. Fine work indeed."

"_No! No no no!"_

Silver walked up to Jim, "Oh you're just like me Jimbo. You hates to lose," he leaned his head down in close to Jim's and stood back, his metal fingers trying to open the golden globe. Then he switched to more smaller fingers, searching for a way to open it, then he tried squeezing it open but it just vibrated uselessly. His eyes flickered to Jim, who had a knowing smirk on his face. He dropped his head down and shook it slowly back and forth.

"_Da boy . . ." _"Open it!" he demanded, pushing the globe in to his hands.

But instead of cooperating Jim just gazed up at Silver, his eyes unmoving, his brows furrowed and set.

"_He's not just a cabin boy anymore. He's a man," _Silver speculated quietly. This was a much different approach than the whiny cabin boy he had first been introduced to at the beginning of the voyage.

Silver hardened his eyes as well and cocked his gun. "I'd get busy."

Jim glanced down at the captain and Doppler. The captain shook her head while Doppler nodded quickly, then seeing the captain's shakes he began doing the same.

Silver cast a sidelong glance at Jim, who looked at Silver, rage radiating in him, then without looking at the sphere he opened the map, clearly showing off. There was a flash of green and up in front of everyone a holographic image of the planet they were on appeared. The crew gasped in awe and the planet dissolved, turning in to a thin green and flashing line, zipping out of the cave and speeding away to the destination of the treasure.

"Oh by the powers that be would you look?" Silver gasped. He ran over to the line and looked out to as far as it was. "_Oh yeah. Da boy. We can leave him here and come back for him later once we've collected all of the loot." _He gave a joyous laugh. "Haha! Tie him up, and leave him wit the others-ah!"

The green line suddenly disappeared and simmered back in to the globe. He looked in shock as Jim lifted his eyes and looked at Silver with cold determination in his eyes. "You're want the map? You're taking me too."

Silver frowned at first then looked over Jim, chuckling quietly to himself. "_You're a smart lad Jimbo. You know how to make a deal." _Then he opened his eyes and looked at Jim, addressing the crew, "We'll take em all."


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

The boat went quickly, following the glimmering green light that led them through, closer and closer to the treasure. Jim sat in the front of the boat, at the bow with Silver leaning forward in anticipation, both eyes set with cold determination.

It was near sunset by the time they got to the end, all finding that it just ended mid air. Silver felt fury rise in him. "All right boy where is it?!" He turned to Jim, who was struggling to open it after it had closed shut on it's own.

"I-I don't know. It-It won't open."

"We shouldn't have trusted this boy!" one of the pirates came up and pushed him down on to the hard ground. Jim grunted and looked over the ground, seeing patters that were similar to the ones on the map. His eyes narrowed, pushing out the sounds of the other pirates, and he started brushing away the old plants so they were cleared away, showing a curve in the metal . . .

About the size of the map.

Jim brought his hand down with the map and put it in to place. There was a sudden boom as the ground beneath them lit up and five green lines of light bolted from the ground and up the cliff side, joining together and creating a green orb, which then created a huge triangle with a picture of a nebula.

"The . . . Lagoon Nebula? But that's . . . half way across the galaxy," Silver trailed off, staring in to the door.

"Like . . . a big door." Jim reached forward, touching different parts of the glowing sphere so it opened and closed, showing differnet places. "Opening and closing. Flint must have used this portal, to go across the galaxy stealing treasure."

"But where'd he stash it?!" Silver yelled, grabbing Jim, pushing him aside so he could begin clicking the buttons randomly. The door opened, closed with a mighty swish, showing the oddest places, the strangest beings.

"You just need to find the right door," Jim offered, reaching his hand forward to touch the center of the map.

Treasure Planet.

(**)

Jim looked desperately to Silver, eyes wide in fear as he faced the cyborg. Silver's chest heaved for air as his mind worked at light speed. He glanced to the treasure, to Jim, back to the treasure.

He needed to chose one.

How could this all go so badly?

Silver clenched his fists hard as screamed out to the top of his lungs, "Oh, blast it!"

His cyborg hand released the treasure so it fell, cascading over the edge into the steaming canyon of death.

The cyborg pirate captain (phew a mouthful) lifted Jim up, placing him on the ground. Both exchanged nearly stunned glances until Silver laughed, "It's only a planet of treasure."

Relief and gratitude crossed over Jim's features as he helped Silver up, (almost) father and son bolting towards the door together.

(**)

Jim sighed out with relief, his shoulders sinking as a weight lifted from him. Finally. He could go home, get back to his mother and get off this stupid ship.

The boy reached to the main mast, running a hand down the wood, a splinter nudging its way into his finger.

Though a part of him didn't want to admit it, Jim knew he would miss this old ship. He loved sailing more than anything. He felt so in control.

"I'll miss this," he murmured.

Jim headed down into the dock, pausing when he heard Silver's gruff voice speaking out. "Morphy I don't want to leave the boy but it's time we made tracks. The Cap'n will have our heads whether we do or don't."

Sighing out quietly, Jim made his way to Silver, watching in amusement as he spoke, "Going somewhere?"

Irritated on being found out, Silver chuckled to himself, tying the knots of the boat again before standing up, "Just makin sure these are tight. Can't have 'em falling out now can we Jimbo?"

Jim meandered forward with a mischievous smirk on his face, brown bangs of hair flopping in front of his eyes. Giving Silver a stern look, he knelt down, securing the knots tighter. "There, that should do it."

Silver chuckled, "I taught you well Jimbo." _Maybe too well_.

(**)

Jim watched with tears in his eyes as Silver disappeared into the distance. A part of him relaxed; now he wouldn't have to worry about that old dog, but the other part of him worried he would never see him again.

He was like a father.

"He's just an old scallywag, right Morph?" Jim asked, lifting a finger up to tickle the pink blob. Morph laughed, mimicking his voice.

"Old scallywag!"

(**)

**Q.Q I am so, so sorry.**

**Its been almost a year**

**and im just updating NOW**

**I dont think this chapter is much to sneeze at but its CLOSURE. A part of me can rest easy now.**

**I haven't watched the movie in forever so OBVIOUSLY the dialogue didn't work out as much but I did my best to dig deeper as much as I could, even if I didn't make much of a dent in the ice cream carton, I put in me EFFORT**

**thank you, so much for those of you who waited.**

**FROM THE DEEPEST DEPTHS OF MY SOUL I THANK THEE! :'D**


End file.
